


blood and chocolate

by genderbendqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, Female Percy Jackson, Friendship, Girl problems, Poor Jason - Freeform, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: Persephone Jackson or Percy for short is indisposed at the moment and an insufferable blond just wont leave her alone





	

Percy wasn’t feeling well, Not at all. Curled up on the floor of her room on the argo freezing even though mountain of blankets were on top of her trying not to puke, all while cramps made it so she could barely move without agonizing pain. 

The meds were just not working.

“Who the hell's idea was it that women have to suffer every month” Whimpered the two time savior of olympus “It’s not like chest that weighs a ton isn’t enough oh no your uterus is gonna try to kill you once a month.”

Resting her head onto the pillow partially under the bed the green eyed demi-goddess fell into a light doze that is until the knocking started.

“Perce? It’s your turn for watch”

Watch? Was it that time already? Poking her head out of the cocoon and looking at the clock it was just after 2 AM. Whelp there was no way in hell Percy was leaving the cabin today...or tomorrow she thought as her abdomen gave another twinge of pain.

“Come on Percy I know you’re in there”

“Maybe if I ignore him he’ll go away.” Pulling her heat pad closer Persephone did her best to ignore the blond just outside her cabin door. No such luck. 

“I’ll go get Annabeth” Warned the blond.

“Not doing it.” She hollered slowly sitting up. The blankets pooling around her.

“Too late to back out now so either you get you’re ass out of that cabin or I will do it for you” He was getting impatient 

How was she gonna explain to Jason, A guy about girl problems? It was embarrassing enough having them. The door opening startled the daughter of poseidon out of her thoughts.

“Alright Percy I’ve had enough of your games come on.”

She was just so done with this shit. All she wanted to do was to die in peace “I’m indisposed go away Grace”

The blonde stopped half way into the cabin taking in the blankets and how pale the demigod was “Are you sick?” 

Well that was one way of putting it “Yes I am, now please just leave me to die in peace.”

Concern replaced Irritation in those electric blue eyes “Do you want me to get Annabeth or something from the infirmary?”

Poseidon help her “No i’m fine. Just go get Frank or Hazel to take over okay?” 

“Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary or anything because i don’t mind taking you and if you’r-

“Jason?”oh Gods she was gonna be sick.

“-re sick you should have someone look to see if it it’s just a cold or-”

Slapping a hand over her mouth Percy tried getting the blonde's attention “Jason”

“Yes?” too late the black haired teen lept up from the pile and bolted for the bathroom just making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach.

“Oh shit Percy are you okay?” son of Jupiter running to help his friend. “I’m taking you to the infirmary.” 

“Don’t you dare” glared the girl voice hoarse.

“Why not! You’re sick” Helping the daughter of poseidon to her pile of blankets and pillows.

Burying her face into a pillow she mumbled “I’m not sick like that” 

“What?” 

“I’m not sick like that” Percy said a bit louder blushing lightly.

Jason was confused “What do you mean?”

“Gods dammit Jason I got my period” Silence stretched out between the two.

“Oh um, I’ll just, um Do you want some chocolate?” the younger of the two was just a s flustered as the other.

Percy couldn’t help it she burst out laughing. This was just too awkward. “Yes chocolate would be awesome”

 

End


End file.
